Journey to the Soul
by NaomiToriyama
Summary: Antonio dies in a car accident after a fight with Lovino, and Lovino somehow ends up in an alternate universe.  Crap summary is crap. Title sucks, too.
1. The Accident

**A/N: Special thanks to WindMirrorAutum, I really couldn't have done it without her, and to be honest, if it wasn't for me she probably wouldn't even finish it...I'm planning on finishing the others but this one has a much better plot than my others and it seems more fun to type.**

* * *

><p>A year. A <em>whole<em> year had passed since the death of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. And it was all his fault. Lovino had been horrible to the one he loved and he was gone.

The Italian man remembered his last conversation and the events that happened all to clearly – as if it has only happened yesterday...

_**~Flashback~**_

**Lovino had marched to the kitchen where Antonio was making churros, furious, "What the hell were you thinking, you tomato bastard?"**

"**Hm?" Antonio turned to the fuming Italian man, "What are you talking about, Lovi?"**

"**I'm talking about my goddamn tomato stash!" Lovino growled at the Spaniard angrily, "You fucking ate the last one!"**

"**Ah, that," Antonio smiled cheerfully at Lovino, "There are plenty more _tomats _where that came from, Lovi, don't worry."**

"**But it was huge! I was saving it!" Lovino's rage was growing quickly, "And it was _mine_!"**

**The larger emerald-eyed man sighed and shook his head, "It was only a tomat, Lovi, like I said, there are plenty more-"**

"**BUT IT WAS MY SUPER HUGE ONE!" Lovino yelled at the other man, "I WAS SAVING IT!"**

**Antonio sighed and said quietly, "Feliciano doesn't yell over who ate the last of his pasta..."**

"**WHAT WAS THAT, YOU BASTARD?" Lovino glared at the man sitting at the table, in behind a bunch of unfinished churros that he had been making by hand.**

"**Nothing, Lovi," Antonio replied; he had given up trying to calm down the Italian man when he was like this a long time ago.**

"**I HEARD YOU," The smaller brunette shook with a mixture of anger and sorrow; hearing that his love preferred how Feliciano acted over him hurt quite a bit, "IF YOU THINK FELICIANO IS SO MUCH BETTER, WHY DON'T YOU GO TO _HIM_?"**

"**Lovi, I never-" The Spanish man began but was interrupted by the Italian.**

"**SHUT UP!" Lovino yelled, "I HATE YOU AND YOUR FACE!"**

"**Lovi..." Antonio said quietly, "I didn't mean to-"**

"**I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BASTARD!" Lovino ran out of the room and slammed the bedroom door behind him.**

**Antonio sighed and stood up, deciding to take a drive to clear his mind; something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. He drove around for a while, to try to think of a way to fix this. He didn't mean anything by it, but Lovino never did like to listen to him...**

**Some time after Antonio left, Lovino got a phone call.**

"**Hello?" He answered almost calmly; he was still pissed off at Antonio, but calm enough to talk to just about anyone, "Wh-What?"**

**The person on the other line was a paramedic who had the wonderful duty of calling and telling the lover of Antonio that there was a horrible accident, and Antonio was in critical condition.**

**Lovino had rushed to the hospital as fast as he could, but by the time he got there, Antonio had already passed.**

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Lovino sadly looked out of the window. The country of Spain didn't seem as bright and cheery without his tomato-loving fool next to him. He wished everyday he could take it back, and have done it all over again, but he couldn't.

He couldn't, and that was it...


	2. Brotherly Love

**A/N: Fastest damn update ever :D Ok, but seriously, I'm having fun with this...It that cruel? Oh, well I don't care. Catina is the name I have given to Portugal. Let's see how many people don't read this MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p>Feliciano watched sadly as his older brother Lovino just stared out the rainy window. The younger Italian couldn't possibly do anything to help him, and would probably get yelled at for trying anyway.<p>

Feliciano had never lost a love – not any that Lovino already knew of, at least – like his brother had, and along with that, Feliciano secretly knew of the inferiority complex he had accidentally bestowed upon the darker-haired Italian, but sadly didn't know of a way to make it better.

Feliciano never meant to hurt his brother the way he did; he was just trying to be himself and do the things he liked to do when he was younger.

The younger Italian put a hand on the other Italian's shoulder, "_Fratello..._I know how much he meant to you, but I don't think Antonio would really like you feeling this way..."

"Shut up," Lovino said quietly, "It's my fault he's gone...He probably hates me, where ever he ended up..."

"_Fratello, _Antonio loved you," Feliciano said softly to his mourning brother, "There's no way he could have hated you, even if it was your fault. But it's not your fault, it was nobody's fault."

"If it wasn't anyone else's fault then why the fuck did it happen?" Lovino glared at his younger brother angrily, "It _was_ someone's fault, Feliciano, someone had to have caused it!"

Feliciano frowned and looked a the ground, "Lovino...I'm still sorry..." The light brown haired Italian hugged his brother.

Lovino, for the first time in a long time, didn't fight Feliciano's hug. He actually hugged his little brother back. He could feel tears roll down his cheeks as his younger brother held onto him. Sure, Feliciano had shadowed Lovino all his life, but it was never on purpose, and despite Lovino's poor attempts he _did _care about his idiot of a brother, and he _did_ care about the tomato-loving fool he lost the year before...

But what did it matter now?

Even if he _did _change because of the guilt he felt because of the fight they had before Antonio's death, nothing could bring the cheerful Spaniard back now...

_Or was there?_

Antonio's younger sister, Catina, was engaged to a man named Arthur Kirkland, who, even though he _seemed _like a complete gentleman, was into all kinds of occult and witchcraft.

Lovino often thought that his extremely thick eyebrows were a curse for making the devil's work a hobby or something to that nature, and Antonio didn't necessarily like it either; both of them being extremely Catholic and all, but Antonio dismissed such things and always told Lovino that as long as his younger sister was happy, he was happy, too.

"L-Lovino?" A startled Feliciano said quietly, he could feel the tears that were streaming down his brothers cheeks, it was surprising enough that his brother didn't even hesitate to hug him back, and startling to see that his brother wasn't even trying to hide his tears.

This wasn't the first time, of course, it _had _been a year, after all, and with the loss being as devastating as it was, Lovino hadn't even thought about trying to hide it.

"Y-Yes?" Lovino sobbed a bit as his younger brother tried to comfort him, "Wh-What is it...?"

"Nothing, Lovino," Feliciano said in the softest voice he ever had come out of his mouth, "I know it's really hard to deal with losing him, but I'm sure he's looking after you to make sure you don't get hurt not."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Lovino's smile was weak; just talking about his Antonio was hard, but it made him happy to remember all the things the Spaniard used to do, "He always put a lot of other people before him...Didn't he?"

Feliciano nodded as his fiance, Ludwig stood in the doorway.

"Felici-" Ludwig began before realizing the Kodak moment that was happening in the room.

Lovino heard the muscular German man's voice, but didn't do anything to hide the fact that he was crying. He didn't like Ludwig very much, but after a while, he learned to accept him as his younger brother's love.

Ludwig never hated Lovino, although he didn't really like how the older Italian would insult him for no reason, he didn't have a grudge against him. Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, was one of Antonio's closest friends, and Gilbert wasn't taking the loss of his friend well, but it wasn't as bad as Antonio's lover was taking it.

The blond German quietly walked into the room and sat next to the brothers, and frowned as he put a hand on his fiance's brother's shoulder, making Lovino turn his teary-eyed face to him.

"I know it's hard, Lovino," Ludwig sighed, he wasn't used to trying to comfort a rude Italian like Lovino, maybe Feliciano, but certainly not Lovino and with Gilbert, all he had to do was make sure there was _seemingly _enough beer to last them for a year in their house and then get more in another week, "I'm sure Antonio is happy where he is just by knowing that you're currently safe here with us."

Lovino nodded, still incredibly sad, "I know..."

Ludwig sighed, "Feliciano and I have to hurry home to make sure Gilbert doesn't kill himself with his incredible beer intake."

"Hasn't he always been drinking heavily?" Lovino asked quietly.

"Well...They say everyone mourns differently," Ludwig paused, "He's increased his beer intake. Gilbert isn't exactly used to losing friends, and he was in denial for a while."

Feliciano nodded, "Both he and Francis were in denial and Gilbert finally accepted that the Bad Touch Trio is a duo now..."

"I see..." Lovino sighed as they stood up to leave.

"Bye, Feliciano," Lovino waved as Ludwig walked out of the house.

Feliciano hugged his older brother, "Take care of yourself, _fratello._"

"I will, Feli," He hugged back, "Don't worry about me."


	3. Spells and Axes

**A/N: I'm gonna go ahead and say I love you WMA, No homo XD I still say I couldn't do any of this without her ideas and Spamano knowledge. Thanks to everyone who's been reading, too. It's been really fun to type this up and that's mostly why the updates have been so quick.**

* * *

><p>Arthur answered his house phone, "Hello?"<p>

"Arthur? It's me, Lovino," The Italian man spoke, "There's something I want to ask you for..."

"Catina told me you'd try to get me to bring back Antonio," The British accent sighed, "I'm afraid I can't do that. I can do just about any other kind of black magic, but bringing back the dead is almost impossible."

"Please, Arthur, I need you to bring him back," Lovino practically begged over the phone (well, he was, but he wouldn't admit it anytime soon), "Arthur, I'm sure it must be hard to bring back the dead, I have no real idea because I don't bother with the devil's work, but I will do anything to bring him back. Even if it's something like going back in time and stopping him from leaving the house."

Arthur sighed, "I'll see what I can do...But I can't promise anything, Lovino, come over tomorrow afternoon and we can try to bring Antonio back."

"Thank you, Arthur," The Italian felt the load on his heart get a bit lighter. If he could just at least speak to Antonio and tell him how incredibly sorry he was, he could feel so much better.

"I'll see you later, then," The Englishman added before hanging up, "Be sure to bring something that was a personal belonging of his just in case."

Lovino looked at the axe that Antonio owned. The Spanish man enjoyed collecting medieval things such as armor and swords, but this one axe was his favorite. Lovino had refused at least twenty times to get rid of Antonio's belongings.

The medieval things, his clothing, none of it. Lovino just couldn't bear to get rid of any of it. Deep down inside, Lovino was secretly afraid that if he got rid of his love's belongings that he would somehow lose what he had left of the man he loved so dearly.

The Italian stood up and picked up the axe. He could see why it was Antonio's favorite. It was very unique and decorative, pretty, even, and somehow Lovino could see that back when it was used that it had plenty of potential to be an extremely dangerous weapon, even though he didn't know anything about such weapons.

He took a soft cloth and started to polish the blade, like Antonio used to. Lovino sighed and looked at the axe. The Italian could only wish that they would succeed in bringing his Antonio back...

Later the next day, Lovino made his way to Arthur's house with Antonio's favorite axe while Arthur was still looking through several different spell books to try to find the spell to try to bring Lovino's lost love back.

Lovino knocked on the door, not knowing whether or not to pray that this would work. Wasn't this against his religion? Of course it was; it was the devil's handiwork! But then why was he doing it? Would Antonio condone such things just to bring him back merely because Lovino felt soul-crushing guilt and wanted – no – _needed _him back?

Arthur answered the door, "Ah, Lovino, I was just looking for the spell book to try this..."

"What do we need to do?" Lovino asked, unsure of this, "I don't need to sell my soul or anything, do I?"

"No one's ever asked me that before," Arthur laughed at the question and let Lovino into the house, "But no, don't worry, Lovino, no one has to sell their soul. Come on, I have everything set up in the basement."

"Th-The basement...?" Lovino paled at the sound of that. He didn't like it one bit, "Wh-Why the basement? What are you planning?"

"Because every time I try to do these sorts of things outside of the basement, someone or something interrupts me and ruins everything," Arthur answered the pale Italian, "That's the only reason, though, so you can relax."

Lovino nodded as they made their way into the basement, where Arthur locked the door, making the Italian gulp a bit.

Inside the basement was...Something that looked like it came from a movie set. There were jars of eyes that belonged to a newt at some point, a large magic circle in the middle of the floor, and many other kinds of things, along with some special kind of salt on the shelves. Of course, Lovino had no idea what any of these things were.

"Alright, now let's see," Arthur opened the book and flipped through a few pages, "Put the axe in the middle of the circle."

Lovino slowly walked up to the middle of the circle with the heavy axe, wary of standing in the circle. He _really _was having second thoughts about this now, but he _needed_ to try to get Antonio back, one way or another.

"Alright," The British man took a step towards the circle, "Are you ready?"

"Yes..." Lovino said quietly, not paying attention to his position on the circle.

"Good," Arthur began to chant an incantation, "Char-Lomap-Jewa...Char-Lomap-Jewa..."

Soon the circle in the middle of the room began to glow light blue as Arthur continued to chant his strange incantation. Lovino looked at the floor around him. He was still _in _the circle. Lovino soon felt something almost suctioning him closer towards the axe, and soon everything went black to the Italian.


	4. Reunited

The next thing Lovino knew, he was in meadow in he middle of nowhere. It was the meadow he used to go to with Antonio when the Spanish man decided that he wanted to go on a picnic. It was so rainy and there was a slight chill in the air.

Lovino looked around curiously. Was it all just a hallucination? What exactly was going on? One second he was with a British man trying to bring back his late lover, and the next thing he knows, he's in the meadow he used to go to with the Spaniard.

A Spanish accent called out from behind the Italian man who are looking around curiously, "_Hola, amigo_, what are you going out here in the rain?"

Lovino turned on his heel almost instantly. He could feel his heart skip a beat as he saw that Antonio – _his_ _Antonio – _Was alive and well once more.

"Antonio..." Lovino whispered to himself so the Spaniard couldn't hear him, but Lovino ran to him nonetheless, his eyes tearing up, "Antonio! I missed you so much," The Italian sobbed a bit as the Spaniard just looked at him, confused.

"I'm not sure how you know my name, but I think you have me confused with someone else, _amigo_," He said calmly before kindly putting a hand on the smaller man's back to calm him, "I only know one Italian man. Not that I think about it he does look a bit like you, but nevertheless, you are not him."

…_.Only one? If he only knows one, but not me, that one must be Feliciano... _Lovino's heart got a hole new kind of weight put on it, _Th-That bastard...Five seconds back and he already prefers Feliciano again._

Lovino was about to say something, but then remembered how he had first lost Antonio and stopped himself for a bit before counting to ten.

"...But I'm sure you're him..." Lovino said quietly, "Don't you remember me...? Feliciano said-"

"Feliciano?" Antonio laughed, "You know the same Feliciano I do? Feliciano Vargas?"

"He's my twin brother..." Lovino mumbled, just audible for Antonio to hear as he let go of him, "Although he's more like a younger brother than anything..."

The Spaniard raised an eyebrow, "Where were you at Feliciano's wedding, _amigo_?"

"W-Wedding?" Lovino stared at Antonio in utter shock.

_When the hell did Feliciano get married? I swear, it if that God damn potato-eating bastard hurts him at all, I'm gonna-_

"_Si_, to Ludwig Beillschmidt," Antonio nodded, "I didn't see you there, where were you?"

"I wasn't ever told of a wedding," Lovino began to get angry hearing this, "When the hell was it?"

"Just a couple months ago," The Spaniard answered, hearing the sudden anger in the smaller man's voice, "He's never mentioned you, I don't believe..."

Now Lovino _knew_ something was wrong. Feliciano had never hesitated to mention and/or drag him into something with someone he just met. First Antonio, now Feliciano..._What was going on?_

"What is your name, anyway?" Antonio asked Lovino, smiling warmly once more.

"Lovino Vargas," He sighed; Lovino truly had a cruel name.

"Lovino...?" The Spaniard frowned, he knew enough Italian to know the meaning of such a horrible name, "Who would name their child something like that?"

"I don't know," Lovino shook his head, "I've lived up to it, though."

"I see," Antonio reached out from under his umbrella and gave the Italian another smile, "Come on, you could get a cold in the rain."

Lovino fought a blush and nodded, and before he knew it, he had the Spaniard's arm around him under the umbrella. It was nice to have him back.

…_.But Antonio doesn't remember me... _Lovino thought, _So, it doesn't count as having him back...Not yet, at least..._

Was this his punishment from God? Or was it just a catch for using the devil's work to get something he wanted to desperately for? Wait, that's not possible, he never sold his soul...Did he? Arthur told him he wasn't selling his soul to the devil...Would Arthur lie to him about such things?

_Oh, my God, he sold my soul to the devil! _Lovino's blood boiled a bit, _When I get my hands on that bastard I'm going to-_

"Is everything alright, Lovino?" Antonio asked Lovino cheerfully, "You've been awful quiet, are you not comfortable under an umbrella with another man?"

"Huh? No," Lovino answered, looking away, "It's just..."

_I can't tell him if he doesn't remember anything, he'll think I'm totally crazy and then I won't be able to get him back. Even if the Devil does have my soul because of that British asshole, I'm going to make it count. I'm going to-_

"It's just what, Lovino?" The Spaniard interrupted Lovino's thoughts once more, "You just ended in the middle of your sentence."

_Don't tell him it was him, _Lovino thought to himself before answering Antonio, "It's just...The other day was the first anniversary since I lost someone..."

"Is that why you hugged me out of nowhere back there in the valley?" Antonio looked forward, starting to have his own thoughts.

"Sort of..." Lovino looked down, "His name was Antonio..."

"I guessed," Antonio smiled, "Strange how you mistook him for me."

"Why?"

"Well..." Antonio paused, "That would mean he looked like me. And my name is first name is Antonio, so it is strange that he looked like me and had the same name as me."

"Yeah...Strange..."

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss, Lovino."

"It's alright...I know he's still with me," Lovino had a small smile. He hadn't smiled since he last saw Antonio; whether the larger Spanish man remembered him or not was completely irrelevant to him at this point.

"That's a healthy way to look at it," Antonio looked at the Italian cheerfully as they got off the trail that lead to the valley where they were and onto a dirt road.

The dirt road was more like another trail, but it was much more open than the one that turned to the right and lead straight on to the valley. Following the dirt road lead them to a public park, where Antonio and Lovino used to have picnics before discovering the beautiful meadow where Lovino found himself standing after Arthur's spell.

"Why were you out in the rain, Lovi~?" Antonio's nickname for Lovino came back quickly, "Were you planning to go on a picnic?"

"Do people usually go on picnics alone?" Lovino's cold voice came back, he couldn't keep his nice voice up forever, you know, "I don't really know what I was doing there."

Antonio shook off the voice change like it was nothing, something he did constantly before the accident, "I see."


	5. German Issues

**A/N: Hey, peeps, I'm glad you're all enjoying it (WindMirrorAutumn, I can't help but think it's strange how you're enjoying it exactly like the other people who have absolutely NO idea what we may be planning for this story.)**

**MOVING ON...Yes. You read correctly last chapter. Feliciano and Ludwig are now a happily married couple. I might have a fic about the wedding, I'm not sure quite yet. I'm going to _have _to step it up on the Romano cussing really soon...Polite Romano is kinda killing me...For every sentence I type for Romano that has absolutely _no_ swearing it it, I die a little inside...**

**Okay, I'll shut the **_[Insert Romano phrase here]_** up now so you can read...**

"WHAT?" Lovino's Italian rage had freed itself quickly after speaking to Feliciano after giving Ludwig an earful.

Of course, Ludwig was incredibly confused by the angry Italian's rant and was pulled out of the room by Antonio, who explained that for some reason South Italians didn't like Germans very much, and the fact that his brother was married to a German wasn't helping at all.

"I never had a brother," The brother who Lovino tried so hard to protect before replied; he didn't remember the other Italian man again.

"He does look a lot like you, though," Ludwig put a hand on Feliciano's shoulder, "Maybe a long-lost _bruder_, perhaps?"

Lovino sighed, but quickly went back to glaring at Ludwig. No one remembered who he was. It was definitely either God trying to punish him, or the consequences of getting his love back from the dead...But why _Lovino_? Why couldn't it just be that Lovino and everyone else couldn't remember _Antonio_? Wouldn't it have made more sense if Antonio was the one that no one remembered?

The Spaniard was the one who had died, not Lovino. It just made no sense that everyone remembered the one in the relationship that lived, right? Lovino admitted, it would be really weird for everyone to see a man who they knew for a fact was dead walking around, but wouldn't that be more if a reason for Antonio to be the one who no one would remember?

Either way, Lovino didn't tell them the story. They would think that he was crazy, he could just need to try to weave his way back into everyone's lives.

"It might be possible, Ludwig," Feliciano smiled innocently at his husband, "I didn't really get to meet very much of my family when I was little, so I wouldn't say he wasn't separated from me."

Antonio spoke up, "Maybe we should get a DNA test. They definitely look a like, but we should make sure, right?"

"You don't believe me, do you?" Lovino glared at the Spaniard sitting next to him.

"It's not that Lovino," Antonio shook his head, "It's just that you did mistake me for someone else and we really should make sure just in case."

"I supposed..." Lovino looked away, "But it's not like I'm trying to take money from anyone, what should it matter if it's legitimate or not?"

"Because now we've all gotten curious," Ludwig said, almost as if he was challenging the angry Italian, "I think you would be, too, if someone you didn't know stepped up saying he was your twin _bruder_."

Lovino replied with nothing but a glare of hatred at the German, who was now married to his younger brother. He didn't like Ludwig before the blonde got into a relationship with his brother, and he _really_ didn't like him now. Who knew what horrible things he did to poor Feliciano? Rope burns, welts, Lovino wasn't sure _exactly_ what kind of hell his poor little brother was in for, but he did have a pretty good idea, and he hated that idea more than he hated the German; and this was no easy feat.

Antonio frowned. Even for the more air-headed countries, the air was getting a little tense from Romano's angry stare. Ludwig himself tried to ignore the hate that Feliciano's possible brother had for him, but it was kind of hard.

Feliciano didn't hate Ludwig, or Ludwig's brother, in fact, Feliciano got along pretty well with other Germans. Why was it different for _this _Italian?

"Lovi," Antonio and Feliciano's gaze switched from Lovino to Ludwig over and over, back and forth, "Maybe we should go now..."

"Fine..." Lovino and Antonio both stood up, "So...You want a DNA test?"

"_Ja_," Ludwig nodded, "It's hard to believe that Feliciano's twin wouldn't be as air-headed as him."

"When should we do that?" Antonio asked, he had automatically became attached to Lovino practically overnight and was already making the angry Italian's business _his _business.

"I'll call when we have is scheduled, I suppose," Ludwig replied, "We will see you later, I suppose."

"I'll see you Ludwig," Antonio smiled and cheerfully hugged Feliciano, whom, growing up, used to be like a big brother to (of course, it was the same for Lovino, but Feliciano didn't end up dating the Spaniard), "Take care of yourself, Feli."

"I will, Antonio," Feliciano smiled and quickly tackle-hugged Lovino.

Lovino just struggled against the hug, making the slightly younger Italian frown.

"Don't worry about him, Feli," Antonio laughed, putting a hand on Feliciano's shoulder, "He doesn't like hugs _nearly_ as much as you do."

"Oh, alright," Feliciano and Ludwig walked the other two men to the door, waving as they left, "Byeeeee~"


	6. Le Gasp!

**A/N: Ok, I was planning for this chapter to contain smut, but I changed my mind. I'm leaving the smut for another day, and possibly another fan fiction. If any of you want to rub one out, this is not the fan fiction you are looking for *Jedi mind trick hand motions***

**Okay, so, this is probably the most fail chapter name ever...And this chapter kinda sucks...I was stuck in a car for about 12 hours if not more, there wasn't very much inspiration going on at the moment...I promise that'll change next chapter .**

"Looks like the tests are positive," Antonio looked at Lovino, who was chomping on a tomato. Lovino had started to stay with Antonio using a lie about Lovino saying that he didn't live in Spain and had come to try to find his brother, "So, what now, Lovino?"  
>"I don't know," Lovino shrugged, "I might move into a house somewhere here in Spain, but I'll definitely have to consider it."<p>

Lovino _couldn't _tell them the truth, right? They would think he was crazy. Bringing back the dead and finding himself in a valley while no one _**remotely**_ important in his life remembered who he was? There was no way they wouldn't put him in the crazy house.

Hell, the thought about putting himself in an institution crossed his mind a few times in the past _hour_, forget trying to remember how many times it's crossed his mind since he realized that no one remembered him.

"You could move in with me," Antonio smiled his kind warm smile at the Italian man in front of him, "I enjoy your company; you can be a lot of fun then you want to be, you know."

Lovino felt a blush trying to come on, but he fought it, "Shut up..."

"Aww, don't be like that Lovi," Antonio's face came dangerously close to Lovino's, "Come on, you know you don't have to be serious all the time, right?"

Lovino shook his head, "If I wasn't serious you could do something incredibly stupid and get in trouble or something."

_Don't mention a car wreck_, Lovino thought to himself, _If you do that, he'll start asking questions and then you'll be in deep shi-_

"I can take care of myself," Antonio smiled, "I'm not too muscular and everything like Ludwig is, but I'm still plenty strong."

_Oh, Goddamn my life... _Lovino sighed, "Some one like you is more likely to get himself killed. You trusted me before you knew me at all without a second thought."

"But you wouldn't try to kill me," Antonio smiled, "You would've tried by now."

"Your breath smells like tomatoes," Lovino moved to turn away, but before he could, soft Spanish lips found his, making him freeze instantly.

Antonio kissed him. _He kissed Lovino_; Things could almost go back to normal, minus the fact that his brother was married to a potato-sucking muscly **BASTARD! **But he had Antonio back now, so that part didn't matter much.

Lovino wrapped his arms around the Spaniard..._His _Spaniard, and in turn, Antonio wrapped his tanned, olive-colored arms around the Italian.

Antonio's tongue managed to gain entrance to Lovino's mouth, massaging each other's tongues together, but lungs are horrible, evil things.

The couple pulled away, Lovino's blush redder than a tomato, and Antonio happy that he wasn't rejected (he didn't remember Lovino, you should remember this).

Antonio chuckled, "You look like a tomato."

"Sh-Shut up..." The comment didn't help Lovino's red face _at all._

"Why, Lovi?" Antonio tilted his head, "It's really cute..."

"I'm not cute," Lovino huffed at Antonio.

Antonio frowned, "What's wrong with being called cute, Lovi?"

"Because I'm just not," Lovino looked away.

"Well, I think you are," The Spaniard lightly touched the Italian's curl, making a shiver of pleasure run down the Italian's spine.

"A-Ah...Wh-What are you – uh – doing, stup – oh – id tomato bastard!" Lovino squirmed at the fondling of his curl.

"I've been curious about the curls you and your brother have," Antonio frowned, "Does it hurt you?"

"N-No..." Lovino blushed. _How could he not tell?_

"Should I cut it off?" Antonio turned to go get some scissors.

"HELL NO!" Lovino grabbed Antonio before he could grab them, "DON'T YOU DARE CUT IT OFF, YOU BASTARD!"  
>"Lovi? What's wrong?" Antonio looked at the Italian who was desperately trying to keep him from getting scissors, "Doesn't it hurt you? Why don't you want me to cut it?"<p>

"NO!" Lovino blushed, he remembered telling Antonio about this but Antonio didn't remember anymore, "It's...Um...And erogenous zone..."


End file.
